The new Hibiscus cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Patrick Pineau. The objective of the breeding program was to look for a new Hibiscus syriacus cultivars with large flowers and healthy, vigorous foliage. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during 2004.
The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary Hibiscus syriacus ‘R3-08’. The pollen parent is the unpatented variety Hibiscus syriacus ‘Red Heart’. The new variety was identified and selected as a potentially interesting selection in October 2007. Selection was made at a nursery in La Menitre, France.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘MINSYPIN3’ was first performed in January 2008 in La Menitre, France, by grafting. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in 6 successive generations.